I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for performing power control in a wireless communication network.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a base station via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station.
Multiple UEs may simultaneously transmit data on the uplink to a base station. This may be achieved by multiplexing the transmissions to be orthogonal to one another in time, frequency and/or code domain. Complete orthogonality, if achieved, results in the transmission from each UE not interfering with the transmissions from other UEs at the base station. However, complete orthogonality among the transmissions from different UEs is often not realized due to channel conditions, receiver imperfections, etc. The loss of orthogonality results in each UE causing some amount of interference to the other UEs communicating with the same base station. Furthermore, the transmissions from UEs communicating with different base stations are typically not orthogonal to one another. Thus, each UE may also cause interference to other UEs communicating with other base stations. The performance of each UE may be degraded by the interference from other UEs in the wireless network.